For the Sake of The Hunter
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: Dean and Sam go investigating and get trapped in a hotel by a sudden hurricane. But Dean has a secret weapon to get out. His angel, Castiel. Then angel and the hunter end up in an unexpected location which leads to more unexpected things happening.


Here's a little drabble. I was writing it during geometry.So I thought_ why not post it here! _Hope you love it!

* * *

There was a hurricane warning in the city where Sam and Dean were investigating. What were they investigating? A six-year-old girl claimed she was a ghost, so naturally the boys went to search for the ghost. It wasn't until the boys questioned the young girl did they realize that little Susie saw her older brother in a white sheet.

"Because of that stupid little girl, we have to wait until the storm lets up," Dean nearly shouted.

"She's only six. What did you expect?" Sam replied

"She could have checked."

"She was scared."

"There are far scarier stuff out there, Sammy." Dean said as he plopped down on the bed.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. This was just like Dean, blaming a little girl for causing them to stay for a while. "At least we'll be able to relax for three days."

"THREE DAYS!"

Second day trapped in the motel and Dean was becoming irritated. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. Then the idea hit him. He should call his angel. Surely he could help. It was early and Sam was sleeping, so Dean decided to sneak in a morning prayer before Sam woke up.

"Cas, get your ass down here and get me out." He said as he knelt down. Then he felt a flutter behind him. He turned around and saw his angel. "That was quick."

Cas shuffled awkwardly for moment before he said,"I can't take both of you."

"It's fine. Sammy's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Dean said as he started writing a note saying he was going to be leaving, there was plenty of food in the fridge.

Cas was hesitant before he said,"Okay but I don't know where we are going to land. I can only move once then I can't leave either until the storm lets up."

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm out of here," the hunter responded as he put the note on Sam's laptop.

"Okay, but it's not my fault on where we end up." The angel said and he moved closer to Dean.

Dean noticed the closer the angel came to him. His heartbeat quickened. What the hell? This shouldn't be happening. Cas must have sensed it because he did an odd thing. He smirked. It faltered quickly. Dean opened his mouth as to say something but it was cut off by the angel pressing two fingers to the hunter's forehead. They ended up at another hotel, but this one was far classier than the other one.

"Where are we?" Dean asked as he caught his breath again.

Cas looked around. "A hotel." He replied.

Dean looked at him with an I'm-going-to-kill-you face. "I know that, but where?" He almost yelled.

The angel held up one finger indicating that he'll be back. He went out of the room and walk to the front desk. He stared at the lady there. Then he decided to speak up. "Where is this?"

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "This is New York, but we are snowed in now. The snow is excepted to be gone by Monday." She said.

"But it's barely Thursday. Me and my..." The angel tried to think quick, they needed a cover. "Um, my boyfriend only booked a room for two days." He explained, not sure what he expected.

"Oh, it's fine. The next three days are free. And it just gives you more time for... oh you know." She gave him a wink.

Cas has never been more confused in his life. What did she mean? He forced a smile and said,"Okay. Thank you." He left.

The angel returned to the room where Dean was. He laid on the bed, taking a nap. Cas smiled to himself. He waited a few more hours sitting on the bed, careful not to wake Dean up. The hunter woke up and jumped. "What the hell, Cas?"

"Sorry Dean. But I had nothing else to do." The angel remained still.

The hunter sat up and yawned. "It's fine. Now, where are we?"

Cas hesitated. "We are in New York."

Dean was fully awake now. "What?!" He shouted so loud that the couple two rooms down heard.

"I told you I had no control over where we end up, Dean."

"It's fine. At least we get to stay at a nice hotel."

"I told the receptionist that we are boyfriends."

Dean sighed, a Why-the-hell-would-you-say-that sigh. He gave in, though. He was too tired to deal with that. "Fine. Whatever. Order room service, will you, darlin'?" He mocked.

Cas stared at the hunter. Why did he say that? he thought. But he called room service anyway.

Day three of being trapped in the hotel was slightly better than the first two days. Sam has been able to leave his area. Dean called him to let him know where they are and they'll catch up with him later.

Cas doesn't sleep so he goes to the small library in the hotel. They are open all night on the account that people get bored and want to read at night. The angel has gotten rather close to the hunter. He doesn't know how or why he feels this way, but he does. During the mornings, they eat breakfast together. They don't talk, don't look at each other, they just sit in comfortable silence and eat.

Dean himself feels rather close to the angel. What's up with him these past few days? His heart rate quickening when he looks at Cas, blushing every time the angel brushes past him. It's not making any sense. Dean Winchester knew for a fact that he wasn't gay. Maybe being in love with a male angel isn't being gay, but angel-sexual or something. Wait! 'Being in love'? Was he really in love with this socially awkward, messenger of God? Or was it the fact that they have spent so much time together? Who knows. Oh wait! Dean does.

"Cas?" Dean called out one night before the angel left for the library.

"Yes Dean?" Cas said as he went over to the hunter's bed.

Dean sat up against the headboard. He scooted over so there was room for the angel. The angel understood this unspoken command and sat down, certain to keep some distance for the sake of the hunter. Though the hunter was hesitant, he proceeded with his idea. "Cas..." He paused for a brief moment. "I... I think I love you." Dean kept his head down as he said that.

Cas was taken aback by the statement. So that's what he felt. Cas loves Dean and not just thinking that they are best pals. He was shy but he said,"Dean... Can I... kiss you?"

The hunter looked up with a surprised expression. Did he hear right? Did his angel ask to kiss him? He didn't waste a moment to respond. He nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice because it might jut croak. Though the angel's never done this before, he reached toward Dean with his hand and lifted his face by his chin so they were at eye level. The angel of the Lord move closer toward the hunter. He rested their heads together before moving in for a sweet, chaste kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but for Dean it felt like an eternity. He could stay like that forever. The kiss released all the burdens that Dean carried on his shoulders. It was enough to make him cry. He was grateful the feelings he felt for the angel were reciprocated. The hunter held the angel by the neck and rested their heads together. "I love you so much." Dean said as he sniffled.

Cas was confused. Why was dean crying? Was he not happy? But when Dean repeated his early profession this time with more confidence, he felt relived. He was fine, just overwhelmed with joy. "And I, you." He said as he moved to give the hunter another kiss. It was just as loving and just as caring as the first one, but this one was special. The reason was because they had just professed their loving for each other. Nothing can compare on how wonderful this feeling was. It was unknown to the angel, unfelt. When he pulled back he saw Dean smile. "Why are you smiling?"

The hunter chuckled. "This was so worth having to stay here for five days."

The angel couldn't help but chuckle, as well. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Hope you love it! If you have any requests, send me an OTP (Preferably Johnlock, Klaine, Destiel, Merthur) and a word. It can be happy as Hell or sad as Hell. Sorryif my Cas and Dean are a bit OOC.


End file.
